The present invention relates to a device for the central locking of several closure points in an automotive vehicle with a remote controlled setting member at each closure point. The device includes a central control circuit, as well as actuating switches having a neutral central position between "closed" and "open" positions at one or more of the closure points by which the control circuit can be controlled for the movement of all the setting members in the same direction.
In such central locking devices, it is frequently required that, aside from closing and opening movement of all setting members in the same direction upon a corresponding actuation of the switches, the possibility may be present that, in each case one closure point (for instance, the driver's door) is to be opened separately. For this, it has already been proposed to provide within the vehicle a separate switch by which the control circuit can be switched optionally from individual to complete opening, and vice versa (German OS 36 12 306). This proposal has been criticized as being unsatisfactory and, instead of it, it has been proposed that optionally only one closure point be opened when the corresponding actuating switch is brought, only a single time, into the open position; and that all closure points are to be opened when the actuating switch is brought in succession two or more times into the open position (EP-A-0 357 965).
However, this proposal is still unsatisfactory for the user. There is the objection that the two actuations which are to lead to different opening results are too similar to each other to be able to avoid erroneous actuations to the extent desirable. It is all too easy, in haste, unintentionally to give a double opening command so that all closure points are opened without this being intended and although only one was to be opened.
Furthermore, it is conceivable that initially at least one of the closure points had been opened separately (for instance, the trunk) and sometime later a second closure point was opened (for instance, the driver's door), the user having forgotten the first opening process and erroneously assuming that only the second closure point was opened.
Finally, there is concern that the opening commands for effecting an individual or a complete opening are also too little distinguished since they are in the same direction and can easily be confused in the case of lack of attention or forgetfulness. Erroneous switchings are not immediately noticed if only one closure point is to be opened since this result is obtained in both cases. In such cases, there is no reason to check whether all other closure points have remained closed since one falsely assumes that the result has been obtained with the correct command.